Ansias de eterno limitado
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Es la forma en la que Ron logra ver al Harry sin el Potter a un lado. La manera de Harry de sacar al Ronald lleno de valor dejando atrás al desconfiado. Es que teniéndose lo tienen todo, y nunca han buscado a nadie más. —Harry/Ron. Momentos independientes
1. Mordidas

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo es de JKR y no está hecho con fines de lucro. (No ando creativa). _

**¡Fic para la comunidad de los ****retos_a_lacarta****!**

_-Escuché: Dosed, Red hot chili peppers.

* * *

_

**Mordida**

* * *

—Dile a Cho que se controle, Harry.

—¿Ah?

Harry sabe porque Hermione hace esa pregunta, hace un calor endemoniado y él anda paseándose como si nada con su bufanda dorado-escarlata alrededor del cuello.

—A mi no me engañas —empieza la castaña de nuevo —¿Sabes que hay pociones para ese tipo de marcas?

—No me preocupa.

—Todos están hablando de eso —replica Hermione entretenida —¿Cierto que se nota demasiado, Ron?

Harry frunce el ceño y Ron toce con el cereal atorado en la garganta. Entonces hace un ruido estremecedor, que le recuerda mucho a un rugido profundo que ya ha escuchado otras veces. _En la noche. La noche anterior._

—Yo no me había fijado—responde el pelirrojo arrebolado y agrega— pero oye Harry, ¡que tarde es!

Cambia el tema abruptamente, dice la hora sin tener reloj y Hermione no se da por enterada. Harry por el contrario le sigue el juego:

—¿Vamos? —el chico mira a Ron asentir y levantarse —Adiós Hermione.

Ella les responde con la cabeza sin espegar su vista del pergamino que escribe.

—La próxima vez contrólate. —susurra Harry subiendo las escaleras.

Le mira enrojecer, pero no está del todo avergonzado.

—Tú contrólame—responde Ron.

Se ríe socarrón el muy maldito pelirrojo. _Y le gusta_, pero no lo dice. Además piensa que si por cada noche _de esas_, al día siguiente va a tener que llevar una bufanda para cubrir los rastros de _mordidas_ y chupetones tendrá que pensar dos veces antes de consentir nuevamente un cambio de cama a hurtadillas en la madrugada.

Luego, mira las grandes manos de Ron jugar con la bola de adivinación y su sonrisa de niño travieso, y se da cuenta que miente y que arrastraría la cochina bufanda por todo el colegio sin que le importase un mierda, ni los murmullos a sus espaldas, ni las pociones de Hermione. Lo haría absolutamente todos los días del caluroso verano con tal de escucharlo rugir de esa forma otra vez.

* * *

**Tabla Harry/Ron. No se porque me meto en tantas tablas si no hay tiempo, debe ser mi amor por la irresponsabilidad, que se yo. ¡Ah! y por el Harry/Ron. Como amo este Slash :3. El título del Fic es por un verso del poema de Federico García Lorca: **Oda a Salvador Dalí**. A mi me matan juntos(L) demasiada grandiosidad explotándo en el universo. ¡Ah! Serán viñetas independientes con contenido Slash, cuidady. Creo que no he olvidado nada :)**** ¡Saludos!**


	2. Húmedo

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de **JKR** y nada mío, porque si fuera mío, el **Harry/Ron** sería canon. Entonces quizá ni siquiera me gustaría porque El _Crack!_ es lo mío ¿Irónico cierto?. BTW **no** lo escribo con fines de lucro.

¡Está hecho para la comunidad de **retos_a_lacarta**!

**Advertencia:** Tiene contenido Homoerótico y palabras mal sonantes. ¡Lea bajo su propio riesgo!_ (Está escrito dentro del 5to curso de Harry)  
_

_—Escuché: Muleta, Francisca Valenzuela._

* * *

**Húmedo**

* * *

La ha cagado. ¿Por qué siempre lo hace? Todos lo miran decepcionados y dicen _No te preocupes, Ron. No fue tu día, Ron. Ya lo harás mejor, Ron. _Pura mierda. No sabe para qué se metió en el tonto equipo del Quidditch, mucho menos se imagina como Angelina lo aceptó, si probablemente hasta Dobby atraparía la quaffle mejor que él.

Inútil, bueno para nada, patético. Siempre ha sido igual para todo.

Se quita el uniforme como si el cuerpo le pesara media tonelada, se demora a propósito para cuando todos se vayan ir a ahogarse en la ducha, así quizá ganarían en próximo partido.

Todavía puede recordar las caras socarronas de los Slytherin volando de ahí para allá, mareándolo, burlándose de él, anotando otro tanto y otro, y otro. Además la maldita canción de los cojones. Tenía la melodía pegada en la cabeza _a Weasley vamos a coronar_. Le tiemblan los puños de rabia y quisiera machacarle la cara de golpes a que la inventó.

—Slytherins del demonio—susurra Ron— que les den.

Luego mirándose en el espejo del frente, dentro de su ser algo titila, se quiebra, y luego piensa que no debería sorprenderle porque siempre ha sido igual.

Perdedor, fracasado.

Se dice a si mismo qué porque tanta la cólera si en el fondo tienen razón. Nunca va a ser mejor que nadie y debe asumirlo. Entonces le da frío y cuando siente un líquido pesado en el estómago que le burbujea, se acuesta hacia atrás y pierde la noción del tiempo.

Escucha un coro lejano de _nos vemos Ron_ que no responde y luego varios minutos de silencio, completamente solo, se termina de desvestir y se mete a la ducha con el agua muy caliente. Le quema la piel de la espalda, pero no importa, aliviana el dolor pesado del corazón.

Deja que las gotitas de agua le escurran por los brazos y el pelo, se pone shampoo a duras penas y juguetea con el pelo haciéndose un mohawk. Se siente adormilado por el relajante golpeteo del chorro de la ducha y se queda quieto, abatido.

—¡Ron!

Ron despierta de su trance porque ha oído la voz de Harry y le da una punzada en el estómago, quizá venga a golpearlo por haber dejado tan mal al equipo y que él se decepcione ya es decir demasiado.

—¡Ron!—grita Harry de nuevo —¿Estás aquí?

—Sí, aquí.

Habla lento y lánguido, no quiere que Harry le vea tan derrotado.

—No vengas —dice Ron —Te contagiarás de mi fiasco.

—No digas eso —responde Harry —, todos tenemos días malos.

—Estás diciendo lo mismo que los demás —replica Ron —preferiría estar solo.

Y Harry se hace la idea de la indirecta: _Preferiría que no estuvieras precisamente tú aquí_.

—¿Te molesto?—brama Harry con ceño fruncido —Pues no me importa. ¿Sabes? Si sólo tuvieras un poco más de confianza en ti mismo hubiéramos ganado.

— ¿Confianza?—contraataca el pelirrojo —Trata de atrapar las snitch mientras un montón de serpientes te cantan _a_ _Potter vamos a coronar, _y después me hablas de confianza.

—Dejas que te afecte demasiado lo que dicen los demás de ti.

—Lo haces parecer muy fácil. Siempre esperan que me equivoque, que haga mal la poción, que falle en el examen, que se me pase la quaffle, y de ti, Harry, ¿de ti que esperan? Siempre te admiran.

Entonces Harry cree que Ron está demente. ¿_Admirado_? ¿Cuando nadie le ha querido creer que Voldemort ha vuelto? Le han llamado loco y mentiroso en los periódicos. Casi se va a golpes contra Seamus y él dice ¿_admirado_? Le brota esa rabia que continuamente le recorre entre las venas desde hace un tiempo y le dan ganas de ahorcarlo por ser tan idiota.

De repente muy arrebatado se mete, vestido como está, en la ducha con Ron y éste le mira hacia abajo con expresión confundida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo ganas de matarte—alega Harry raspando los dientes.

—Yo también tengo ganas de matarme, gracias.

Les cae el agua, hace calor.

—Te estás mojando.

—Ya sé—responde Harry lacónico.

Ron le quita las gafas y las deja a un lado lejos, no sabe exactamente donde porque Harry lo observa con esos tremendos ojos verdes y se le revuelve el estómago. Le gustaría que le dijera algo, gritara, lo golpeara, algo, pero que no se quede callado porque el silencio lo exaspera.

—Si no vas a decirme nada, ándate—dice Ron enervado.

Harry quiere decir cosas, pero se le tuercen las tripas porque nunca había notado lo bien que huele Ron y recuerda ese aroma que siente a veces y le llama la atención. Le quiere decir que es un estúpido por quererse tan poco y que le enferma hasta la médula verle tan débil, cuando se nota a leguas que es un Gryffindor de armas tomar, pero todo su discurso queda en nada cuando ve el rocío _húmedo_ que dejan los surcos de las gotas resbalando por los hombros y el torso pecosos de Ron.

—¿Miras algo interesante?—duda el pelirrojo dándole a Harry un sape.

Quiere decirle que le gusta como lo ve, lo que ve, independiente de todo. De verlo medio desenfocado por la falta de sus lentes y el agua cayendo y cayendo intrusa entre sus cuerpos. Le gusta así porque le siente auténtico, nunca le había visto tan verdadero en su vida y le cansa que Ron no pueda verse tan valeroso y capaz como lo ve él.

Entonces Harry se da cuenta que le recorre de nuevo ese impulso alocado reptando por la vena del cuello, pero ya no es ira, sin embargo si es otro arrebato poco ortodoxo.

Mira en esos grandes ojos azules y Ron medio se arrebola de repente. Ahí es cuando Harry sube a su altura y le besa porque esa cosa en su interior se lo dicta así.

_Toma lo que es tuyo_

Entonces pasan un montón de segundos antes que un calorcito le suba por la garganta y se transforme en un monumental beso que le rompe la boca.

Le besa acalorado, sin pensárselo mucho, mientras le agarra como puede el cuello se intenta quitar la camisa a tirones casi reventando los botones. Ron se remueve encima, devolviendo un beso lleno de saliva y lengua, salvaje e impetuoso. Un beso que desborda efectos raros y porqués venideros, que dejan para después porque se siente demasiado bien eso de mezclarse y frotarse bajo el agua.

Harry acopla su cuerpo y está pétreo porque Ron está exhalando esos mismos ruidos roncos que suelta en las noches y llegan a sus oídos cuando no logra concentrarse en la imagen mental de Cho Chang corriéndosela mientras él se deja ser, porque siempre termina siendo demasiado pelirrojo y pecoso para ser ella. Sólo se da cuenta que no puede evitarlo, cuando ya se ha corrido en un orgasmo violento que le deja torcido. Se avergüenza y se obliga a dormir rápidamente. A la mañana siguiente trata de no mirarlo mucho a la cara durante el desayuno porque todavía le resuenan los gimoteos imaginarios y los reales, pero se le va pasando durante el día. Ha sido más o menos igual desde hace un buen tiempo.

Ron le ayuda a desvestirse a medio abrir los ojos y le ve borroso con el cabello azabache mojado naciendo a borbotones por todos lados, despeinado por sus propias manos. Si quisiera detenerlo lo haría porque sabe que lo machacaría con un solo puño, pero tiene más ganas de frotarle el dorso con esa mano que sacárselo de encima a golpes. El condenado besa tan bien que se rinde ante su cuerpo enano de cuatro ojos, se dobla sobre si mismo acorralándolo, enterrándole las llaves del agua en la espalda.

Harry se queja y se acomoda, Ron le resopla en respuesta y baja las manos hasta su virilidad comenzando a bombear. Le cuesta porque siente la lengua de Harry restregando por ahí entre el cuello y la clavícula, está mordiéndole porque no quiere gemir más fuerte. Se siente enfermo, Ron le enferma y le cura al mismo tiempo. Le sigue tocando y besando y chupando y mordiendo hasta que se le tensan todos los músculos y siente como zumba por dentro, entonces ya no sabe si está gimiendo o no porque se le tapan los oídos de puro placer, y la nariz también. Se siente desbordando pues huele a Ron y él y a sexo por todos lados. Le baja el orgasmo ardiente y explota extasiado, colgando, arrinconado y aplastado contra el cuerpo pecoso de su compañero que sigue arremetiendo y embistiéndole con las caderas y el miembro duro.

Se quedan ahí, mal colocados en el piso de la ducha como muñecos de trapo jadeando fatigados, con el agua en la cara y manchados de sexo. No se miran, pero tampoco se arrancan. Luego cuando cobra el aliento, Harry habla con palabras ásperas que turban al pelirrojo:

—Dices que esperan que todo lo hagas mal y yo bien, y estás chiflado. Haces muchas cosas bien a pesar de tener malos días. Es como esto ¿ves?

Ron lo mira arqueando las cejas, confundido, la voz de su amigo le resuena como eco derrumbando sus oídos, todavía está demasiado agotado para hablar. Harry suelta una risita que da cosquillas y continúa:

—Que nunca me había corrido así —aclara en chico —Nunca. Así que vuelve a decir que lo estropeas todo, que lo haces todo mal y te traeré de vuelta aquí a demostrarte lo contrario.

Ron se marea ante ese Harry de pronto demasiado desposeído, pero súbitamente se siente muy complacido y baja la mirada, gatuno, entonces habla en un mal intento de parecer poco entusiasmado

—Está bien —dice Ron y Harry sonríe socarrón—, pero cántame _a Weasley vamos a coronar_ y te juro que te dejo caliente a mitad de camino.

Harry asiente y hace amago de levantarse haciendo una nota mental: _jamás cantarle a Ron la cancioncita del demonio._

_

* * *

_**Una vez más nunca cumplo lo que digo. Pongo, ¡no, si serán viñetas cortas! y tate, salgo con un One Shot. Ash, i'm the worst ._.! Supongo que tendré que cambiar el Summary, en fin. Me costó un montonazo escribir esto, por eso se alargó tanto, no encontraba como terminarlo. Terrible. Ay el Ron/Harry(L)**. **¿Tomatazos? Ya saben, cualquier cosa a las letras verdes. ¡Besos!**


	3. Dedos

**Disclaimer:** Harry y Ron son de JKR. Si hubiesen sido míos sería muy diferente. NoNoNo hay fines de lucro. Yeah.

_Escuché: Killing in the name on. Rage againist the machine_

**¡Cuidado!: Slash**

* * *

**Dedos**  


* * *

Cuando Harry tenía trece descubrió que si se tocaba sentía cosquillas. Cuando tenía trece y medio, descubrió que hacerlo pensando que Cho es quien lo roza terminaba más fácil. Al cumplir los catorce decidió hacer caso a unos sueños inquietantes sobre él y Ron haciendo cosas que, él supone, debería hacer con una mujer, o con quien sea menos con su _mejor amigo_.

Rememoró esos sueños mientras se callaba gimoteos con el puro esfuerzo de los dientes sobre los labios y lo que encontró, Merlín, _le gustó_ es decir poco.

Hubo noches en las que aprovechó las mismas exhalaciones de Ron masturbándose para imitarlo (que eso de dormir de a cinco no da mucha privacidad), con el eco de su voz pobremente disimulada rebotando por todo su cuerpo, con todos esos_ Um, umm_ envolviéndolo y dejándolo hueco.

No es que lo haga siempre, tampoco es como un maníaco, casi le da vergüenza cuando pasa, pero cuando pasa es que ya no hay forma que se aguante. No puede dormir, está ahí dándole vueltas, torciendo las sábanas porque Ron está roncando y sus ruidos lo empalan. Con los ojos cerrados envuelve con los _dedos_ toda su extensión y empuja hacia atrás. Muerde la almohada y abre los oídos, entonces escucha a Ron quejarse de repente y el deseo de que ese pelirrojo esté pensando en él mientras se corre lo calienta más.

_Más, más, mil veces más._

Bombea con fuerza, con los oídos zumbándole y ve colores, mucho anaranjado por todos lados hasta que termina y jadea acabado, se limpia como puede, se lamenta cinco minutos por ser un bicho raro y trata de sacar a Ron de su conciencia por todos los medios, entonces se duerme y ya no puede hacer nada. Ron y su voz ronca se quedan flotando en su inconsciente esa noche.

Más o menos como todas las noches de su adolescencia.

* * *

**Perdón por el retraso. Ando cero inspiración. Estoy cansada. _Saludos_**


	4. Tentación

**Disclaimer: Ni Ron, Harry, Hermione o Ginny son míos (ya quisiera pf). No lo escribí con fines de lucro, independiente de la falta que me haga. Es por el puro cariño que le tengo al fandom Dah. :E**

_—Escuché: Fortune faded, Red hot chili peppers._

* * *

**Tentación**  


* * *

Era una tarde de miércoles y llovía de tal forma que nadie se sorprendería si la gente comenzara a construir arcas. Ron había llegado hace un rato sin avisar

_Es que me aburro solo en casa, Harry._

Se sentaron juntos, sin nada más que hacer, a mirar el partido del Sheffield United contra el Chelsea que, según palabras del pelirrojo, no había forma que ninguno de los dos equipos pudiera contra los Chuddley Canons si es que pudieran jugar Quidditch.

—Sin embargo el juego está entretenido—agrega Ron —muy peleado. Aunque me gusta más ese otro equipo "_United_".

—¿Puddlemere? —responde Harry sin mirarlo mucho.

—No, ese sí de Quidditch, idiota —dice Ron —el otro.

—¿Manchester?

—Sí, ese—certifica Ron —Manchester.

Las horas se les iban pasando a medida que la cerveza iba bajando de cantidad y Harry, que estuvo incómodo con Ron a solas desde que este llegó, comienza a desvariar.

_El novio de la mejor amiga está prohibido, es así de simple. _

Porque borrado así como está, lo mira atontado mientras Ron observa la pantalla y las imágenes de habérselo devorado más de una vez en Hogwarts escondidos del mundo, son una remembranza constante que lo pone en pleito con sí mismo, y la confianza que se tiene de no hacer nada insensato de repente parece haberse evaporado.

Harry intenta con todas sus fuerzas contener las ganas que le tiene a ese pelirrojo endemoniado, lo cual es una prueba ardua hasta los cojones porque pasa todo el tiempo con él, ahora que Ginny y Hermione se fueron a terminar séptimo año, aunque intente evitarlo por todos los medios Ron siempre termina junto a él.

—Terminó el partido.

Comunica el pelirrojo y habla arrastrando las palabras porque tanto alcohol se le ha subido también y mira a Harry atravesándolo con sus inmensos ojos azules. Entonces este último sabe que Ron también tiene reticente lo que no pudieron negar hacer en la torre de astronomía.

—Están las chicas, Harry—balbucea Ron mirando al Potter con ojos adormilados— lejos en Escocia, pero están.

Entonces le descubre las ganas llenas de culpa tras esas palabras, sin embargo ajeno a ellas, haciendo como que no escucha, Harry, alentado por las copas demás, lo toma por el cuello y le besa de lleno, carnal y sin darse por aludido. Sabe que están sus novias y se puede figurar que Ron tenga una suerte de dilema parecido al de él mismo.

_El novio de la hermana está prohibido, es así de simple. _

Pero están ahí, solos, y la lluvia contra la ventana saca a flote en su mente una imagen de ellos mismos un par de años atrás mientras se corrían juntos con los dientes apretados bajo la ducha, después de un entrenamiento de Quidditch y todo eso le mueve el piso más que cualquier cerveza.

Se quitan la ropa a tirones, acalorados y envalentonados sobre el sillón frente al televisor con los labios hinchados y sabor a trago en la lengua. Harry le lame el cuello y le tironea en pelo de fuego mientras se acomoda sobre el mueble, le da la espalda y Ron le chupa la nuca hasta que entra en él y Harry jadea rasposo hasta que le arde la garganta.

Ron embiste de nuevo y entra pétreo, Harry da un respingo y se arquea de placer, le siente hasta el pecho y podría jurar que en cualquier momento se va a quebrar y su corazón estallará como una burbuja insignificante cuando siente su peso contra su espalda y la humedad que le envuelve y ablanda con violencia.

_Harry, Oh Harry. _Jadea fuerte a cada que empuja y le siente estrecho y eso a Ron le vuelve loco.

Entonces el aludido siente que explota de una vez y sin previo aviso, se corre en un orgasmo portentoso que le sacuda las entrañas y le tuerce la espalda, arrebatadamente bufando el nombre de su compañero en un ladrido largo y ronco que lo deja hueco. Aguanta un poco más hasta que Ron consigue acabar también, sonoro y con las caderas y muslos temblorosos de tanto trabajo, luego le besa de nuevo en la boca cansada y rojiza cuando Harry se da vuelta para mirarle.

Ron le intercepta la mirada y en esos ojos verdes perdidos en el mareo del sexo y el alcohol no caben más que ellos dos ajenos al mundo y el sabor vedado de sus besos aguados e incorrectos que no quieren terminar, se buscan sin cansarse porque los dos están prohibidos, pero la paradoja dicta que es siempre lo prohibido lo que más tentación da y ellos irremediablemente caen, siempre caen.

* * *

**Wow, cuático, bien Jot. Este es el slash puro y duro que siempre dejo al lado porque nunca se como empezarlo o terminarlo ni adornarlo, la historia de mi vida. Cuático, nunca había hecho lemmon, supongo que ya estaba bueno dado que es... la tabla Lemmon de _retos_a_lacarta. _Espero que les haya gustado :), yo me voy a tomar once porque estoy cagá de hambre. Nos leemos, besos.  
**


End file.
